


Еда и прочие отвратительные вещи

by allayonel, Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), star trek kelvin timeline
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:33:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allayonel/pseuds/allayonel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016
Summary: "Нийоту вполне устраивала ее будущая соседка по комнате — до того момента, как они встретились".Это история о несовпадении культурных кодов и возникновении дружбы между двумя девушками-кадетами. Очень аккуратно прорисован вариант знакомства между Ухурой и коммандером Споком.





	Еда и прочие отвратительные вещи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lunch and Other Obscenities](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205) by [Rheanna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rheanna/pseuds/Rheanna). 



> Основной пейринг Спок/Нийота Ухура в фанфике представлен в зачаточном состоянии.

Нийоту вполне устраивала ее будущая соседка по комнате — до того момента, как они встретились.  
  
Нийота была в Академии только первый день и как раз успела зарегистрироваться, получить новую красную кадетскую форму, загрузить на персональный датапад значительное количество инструкций и побродить по кампусу после обеда, каждый раз чувствуя пробегающую дрожь, когда ее новенький, только полученный идентификационный знак давал ей доступ в новое здание, библиотеку или лабораторию. Исследовать оказалось так здорово, что только когда толпы студентов стали редеть, а солнце глубоко опустилось за мост «Золотые Ворота», Нийота осознала, что осталось одно место, где она еще не успела побывать — ее собственная спальня.  
  
  
Она села на ступеньки Цзы-холла, ввела запрос в датапад и стала пролистывать страницы с документацией, чтобы выяснить, в какую комнату ее вселили. Это оказалось несложно. В Академии Звездного флота существовала практика давать студенческим общежитиями имена великих личностей из истории планет-основательниц Федерации, так что следующие четыре года ей предстояло жить в общежитии Сурак в комнате вместе с кадетом по имении Гейла Уху с Ориона.  
  
Последняя деталь заставила Нийоту удивленно вскинуть брови. Орион не являлся членом Федерации и, хотя и считался официально нейтральным, продолжал практиковать рабство и продажу разумных существ, а значит, политические отношения с ним были прохладными, и это мягко выражаясь. Выросшая в Найроби, в одном из самых крупных центров на Африканском континенте, Нийота общалась или как минимум видела представителей сотен разных рас. Но она не могла вспомнить, встречала ли... Ее мысли сбились, когда она поняла, что даже не знает, как правильно называть обитателей Ориона. Ориониты? Орионяне?  
  
Что ж, решила она, это будет первое, о чем она спросит у соседки, чтобы наладить контакт. А потом, когда они узнают друг друга получше, Гейла сможет рассказать Нийоте, почему она выбрала Звездный флот вместо той организации, которая наверняка существует на Орионе для анологичных целей, и совсем скоро им обеим будет казаться, что они знакомы целую вечность. «Наверное, это должно быть странно, — думала Нийота, — делить комнату с кем-то, кого видишь в первый раз в жизни». Но она была уверена, что привыкнет, и уже представляла, как они дают друг другу поносить одежду, и поддерживают друг друга в периоды экзаменов. Она улыбнулась этой мысли, встала, отряхнулась и быстро пошла через кампус.  
  
В общежитие, когда она до него добралась, было тихо. Большая часть студентов приехала в начале дня, и они все уже разбежались по вечеринкам, организованным их факультетами. Но индикатор на панели рядом с дверью в комнату 364.3 светился зеленым, что означало, согласно Путеводителю студента Академии, что внутри кто-то был, но визитер может заходить спокойно. Наверное, подумала Нийота, Гейла решила дождаться и встретиться с соседкой, прежде чем отправиться на вечеринку у инженеров. Это был дружеский жест, и Нийота решила, что будет правильно поддержать его.  
  
Она вошла в комнату.  
  
Двое обнаженных людей — парень с розовой кожей и девушка с зеленой — с энтузиазмом занимались сексом на одной из кроватей.  
  
На секунду Нийота застыла. Тут сложно было сделать что-то еще, кроме как смотреть. Тот кусочек разума, что не попал под общее оцепенение, похоже, посчитал, что самым главным сейчас будет проанализировать, как именно Гейла (а это была она — кем еще могла быть обнаженная зеленая женщина?) умудрилась так задрать ноги? Потому что, черт возьми, угол был совершенно невозможный.  
  
— Ебать, — выпалила Нийота. Она не часто материлась, но в сложившихся обстоятельствах это было объяснимо и к тому же технически точно описывало происходящее.  
  
Гейла повернула к ней голову и впервые увидела Нийоту. Вместо того чтобы почувствовать себя смущенной или хотя бы ощутить неловкость, она широко улыбнулась.  
  
— Ой, — сказала она между короткими, резкими вздохами. — Ты должно быть... ох... Нийота... ах!.. и мы совсем скоро... а-ах... через секунду... о-о-ооо!  
  
На этом он запрокинула голову, выгнулась и кончила с громким криком. Ее партнер сделал еще несколько коротких толчков, тоже затрясся и, удовлетворенный и обессиленный, упал Гейле на грудь, устроившись на одной из идеальных окружностей.  
  
— Скажи, кстати, который час? — спросила Гейла.  
  
Нийота ответила — какая-то далекая и слегка истеричная часть ее сознания отметила, что в этой комнате только у нее оказались часы:  
  
— Двадцать ноль-ноль.  
  
Гейла нахмурилась, произнесла что-то, прозвучавшее, как «жрань», и шлепнула своего партнера по заднице.  
  
— Мне нужно привести себя в порядок. Ну, давай, двигайся.  
  
— Мило, — сказал парень. Он бы, пожалуй, разозлился, если бы его не разморило от посткоитальных эндорфинов. Все еще улыбаясь, он прошлепал мимо Нийоты на выход. Понизив голос, он доверительным тоном признался ей: «Обожаю Звездный флот».  
  
— Вон, — приказала Нийота.  
  
За ним захлопнулась дверь, и Нийота повернулась к Гейле, которая, не позаботившись прикрыться, собирала свои кудрявые огненные волосы в тугой узел на затылке.  
  
— Ты не против, если я сначала в душ? Мне понадобится минут двадцать.  
  
— Свет был _зеленый_ , — сказала Нийота, понимая, что это не ответ на заданный вопрос, но ее это уже не заботило.  
  
Руки Гейлы перестали двигаться, словно она только сейчас поняла, что что-то не так.  
  
— Ну... да.  
  
— Зеленый, — повторила Нийота. — Ты действительно хочешь, чтобы я заходила, когда ты занимаешься сексом?  
  
— Не то чтобы, — сказал Гейла с недоумением в голосе. Она нахмурилась. — Ты расстроилась, что мы не пригласили тебя присоединиться? Послушай, я бы пригласила, но сегодня у меня туго со временем.  
  
«Глубоко вздохнуть, — подумала Нийота. — Вдох и выдох». Она не была какой-нибудь наивной девочкой из далекой человеческой колонии, в ее младшей школе учились три андорианца и телларит, так что она отлично знала, как нужно решать проблемы с неожиданно возникшим несовпадением социальных норм.  
  
Очень медленно она произнесла:  
  
— В моей культуре существуют строгие табу насчет сексуального акта. Большинство землян считают его очень личным, и если мы будем жить в одной комнате, я хочу, чтобы ты это уважала.  
  
— Ага, конечно, — сказала Гейла, но Нийоте показалось, что она даже не слушала. Ее внимание было сосредоточено на маленькой сумочке с туалетными принадлежностями, в которой она копалась, предположительно в поисках заколок.  
  
— Неужели ты не прочитала ориентационные материалы, что Академия тебе прислала? — спросила Нийота. — Там есть целый раздел для представителей других миров, рассказывающий о земной культуре.  
  
— Я подумала, что во всем разберусь на месте, — ответила Гейла, добавляя еще больше заколок в волосы. — И до сегодняшнего дня все были со мной очень милы.  
  
«Готова поспорить, что так и было»,— кисло подумала Нийота, вспоминая ухмыляющегося кадета. Она скинула свою спортивную сумку на пол и села на кровать, на которой не было пятен.  
  
Ее живот заурчал, и она вспомнила, что настолько увлеклась изучением кампуса, а затем торопилась в общежитие, чтобы познакомиться с соседкой по комнате, что пропустила свой первый ужин в столовой Академии. Она расстегнула сумку и достала контейнер, который собрала ей мама перед отъездом. В тот момент ей было неловко от мысли, что она приедет в Академию с пакетом еды, собранным мамой, но сейчас она была ей очень благодарна. Она сняла крышку, открепила ложку и зачерпнула щедрую порцию домашнего _m’baazi_. Этот вкус — особенная смесь сладкого кокосового молока и перца чили — живо разбудил воспоминания о доме, и ей пришлось сморгнуть выступившие слезы, которые появились не только от остроты блюда. На секунду ей больше всего захотелось, чтобы, открыв глаза, она оказалась у себя дома за ужином с родителями, а не сидела бы здесь, в комнате общежития в Сан-Франциско, с инопланетной секс-маньячкой.  
  
— Что ты делаешь?  
  
Нийота распахнула глаза. Гейла смотрела на нее с выражением, в котором смешались ужас и отвращение.  
  
— Ужинаю, — ответила Нийота с полным ртом _m’baazi_. Говорить с полным ртом было неприлично, но, с другой стороны, Гейла была не из тех, кто уважает чужие границы, и маленькая детская часть Нийоты только порадовалась, что Гейла немного оскорбилась.  
  
Хотя Гейла не выглядела как тот, кто слегка оскорбился. Она выглядела, как тот, кому нанесли жуткое оскорбление.  
  
Она прижала руки рту в жесте одновременно и выразительном, и почти рефлекторном. Ее глаза смешно округлились, щеки стали темно-зеленым, цвета мха.  
  
— Это, — выдавила она из-за прижатых ко рту рук, — это отвратительно.  
  
— Это, — сказала Нийота, глотая, — приготовлено моей мамой. — Она приподняла почти полный контейнер. — Хочешь попробовать?  
  
— Ты... ты... _жевательница!_ — взвизгнула Гейла, отшатываясь назад.  
  
Вот так Нийота узнала, что, хотя в Орионском обществе нет абсолютно никаких табу для секса, но имеется куча запретов, касающихся еды и приема пищи, и она только что нарушила их все.

 

 

 

***

  
  
Когда занимающаяся размещением кадетов офицер Академии Звездного флота — чье имя, судя по табличке на двери, было Диана Маза — приехала в офис на следующее утро, Нийота уже была там и ждала.  
  
— Моя соседка — повернутая на сексе эксгибициониста с фобией на еду, — сказала ей Нийота. — Вы должны меня переселить.  
  
Маза не отреагировала. Она посмотрела на Нийоту прохладным успокаивающим взглядом, призванным безмолвно сообщить, что она не просто видела все в своей жизни, но видела _все_ плюс еще немножко, и любые попытки шокировать ее заранее обречены на неудачу.  
  
— Почему бы нам не пройти внутрь и не поговорить? — сказала она.  
  
Спустя десять минут Нийота успела обрисовать ситуацию, и Маза откинулась в кресле, наклонив голову на бок.  
  
— Знаете, — сказала она, — кадет Уху — единственная представительница Ориона в Академии на данный момент.  
  
Пытаясь, чтобы голос звучал примирительно, Нийота сказала:  
  
— И я понимаю, что ей достаточно тяжело...  
  
Маза прервала ее.  
  
— На этой планете восемь миллиардов землян, с которыми вы разделяете общую культуру. Мне кажется, вы просто не представляете, о чем речь.  
  
— Мне придется обедать не дома.  
  
— Какая трагедия, — заметила Маза сухо.  
  
— Послушайте, единственная причина, по которой мы оказались в одной комнате, это то, что кто-то решил, будто фонетическое звучание ее имени на Стандарте близко к моему. Может, вы просто транскрибируете Уху с двумя «о»? — предложила Нийота в отчаянии. — Смотрите: Оо-хоо. Работает.  
  
— Кадет Ухура, — сказала Маза, — если бы мы могли по желанию менять других людей так, как нам нравится, галактика была бы гораздо более мирным местом, но, без сомнения, гораздо более скучным. — Взгляд офицера скользнул по экрану, на который был выведен очень короткий звезднофлотский файл Нийоты. — Я вижу, вы выбрали специализацию связиста.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Тогда предлагаю вам воспринимать это, как первое практическое задание.  
  
— Но...  
  
Маза подняла руку.  
  
— Если через месяц вы все еще будете желать переехать, возвращайтесь ко мне, и я помогу. Но прежде чем вы сделаете это, обдумайте свой поступок в контексте вашей будущей карьеры. Звездный флот будет ждать от вас умения жить и успешно работать с большим количеством представителей других форм разумной жизни, каждая из которых придерживается других культурных норм, чем вы. Короче говоря, если вы не хотите общаться с существами, которые на вас не похожи, вы выбрали не ту работу.  
  
Нийота моргнула и ничего не сказала. В брошюрах, приглашающих в Звездный флот, много говорилось о роли офицера связи. Это не просто человек перед коммутационной панелью — связист еще и эксперт по культурам миров, не входящих в Федерацию, человек, к которому капитан обращается за советом в щекотливых ситуация. В миссиях в глубоком космосе офицер связи на корабле часто ближе всего к роли подготовленного дипломата.  
  
Специалист по коммуникациям, который убегает каждый раз, когда сталкивается с незнакомой культурой, долго не продержится.  
  
Нийота медленно кивнула и встала.  
  
— Я поняла. Спасибо, что уделили мне время.  
  
— Рада помочь, — легко откликнулась Маза. — Да, и, кадет Ухура! Возможно, вам следует почитать что-нибудь об истории Ориона и его культуре. В библиотеке есть превосходная секция по этому вопросу.  
  
«Да, — подумала Нийота, спускаясь в холл из офиса Маза, — но готова спорить, там не будет ни одной кулинарной книги».

 

 

 

***

  
  
Последующие переговоры были суровыми.  
  
— Ты не будешь осуществлять какую-либо сексуальную активность, пока я здесь, — сказала Нийота. — Если ты хочешь пригласить кого-то в нашу квартиру, ты предупредишь меня не менее чем за двадцать четыре часа, чтобы я могла запланировать уйти куда-нибудь.  
  
Гейла надулась и ткнула в Нийоту пальцем.  
  
— Хорошо, но ты перестанешь есть и пить в этой комнате.  
  
— В твое отсутствие...  
  
— Здесь все равно будет пахнуть, когда я вернусь, — сказала Гейла с явным отвращением. — Когда я дома, ты ничего не будешь засовывать в твой... ну, сама знаешь... — она сделала размытое движение, призванное обозначить рот, не называя его, — передо мной.  
  
— Я не собираюсь уходить только для того, чтобы выпить стакан воды.  
  
— Ты можешь уйти в ванную и закрыть дверь, чтобы это сделать, — сказала Гейла и пробормотала еле слышно: — как делают все цивилизованные люди.  
  
— Хорошо, — согласилась Нийота. Прошло несколько секунд ледяного молчания. — Так мы договорились?  
  
— Вроде того, — неохотно сказала Гейла, хмурясь.  
  
— Отлично. — Нийота фальшиво улыбнулась. — Видишь, мы уже начинаем ладить.

 

 

 

***

  
  
Следующий месяц прошел без серьезных инцидентов, и когда он закончился, Нийота не вернулась, чтобы поговорить с Маза. Не то что бы дела у них с Гейлой наладились — атмосфера в комнате, когда они обе были там, становилась приблизительно такой же теплой, как в нейтральной зоне между Федерацией и Ромуланцами, но они достигли уровня холодной взаимной терпимости. Нийота решила, что если так будет продолжаться следующие четыре года, она справится. Однажды, возвращаясь поздно вечером из библиотеки, она прошла мимо открытой двери в одну из квартир и заметила двух девушек-кадетов, землянку и андорианку, сидящих рядышком на кровати и над чем-то смеющихся. У Нийоты непонятно почему на мгновение сжалось горло, но она быстро прошла дальше и постаралась об этом не вспоминать.  
  
Честно сказать, между уроками, тренировками по ее направлению и общими групповыми тренировками, подготовкой в библиотеке и репетициями в хоровом обществе Академии у Нийоты оставалось мало времени, чтобы проводить его в комнате общежития. И это всех устраивало.  
  
Так бы все и продолжалось, но подоспели полусеместровые экзамены, и в библиотеке стало довольно тесновато, и Нийота — как новенькая — была вынуждена уступить свое любимое местечко на верхнем уровне очень нервному на вид кадету, повторяющему звездную картографию. У нее не было другого выхода, как начать заниматься у себя в комнате, и она скоро заметила, что Гейла остается там каждый вечер, не учит и даже не занимается невероятным спортивным сексом, а просто... болтается по комнате и валяется на кровати, пялясь в потолок. Первую неделю Нийота просто хотела, чтобы она куда-нибудь ушла, большей частью из-за того, что очень надоедало вставать и уходить в ванную каждый раз, когда ей хотелось сделать глоток воды.  
  
В середине второй недели Нийота слонялась по холлу общежития Сурак, куда была выгнана со своей чашкой кофе, когда группа из почти двадцати кадетов, смеясь и обмениваясь шутками, прошла мимо нее на выход. Нийота узнала пару из них — они вместе были на смешанных вечеринках знакомств в первые недели семестра, к тому же она расслышала отрывки разговоров об оптимизации и деформировании коэффициентов преобразования дилития и сделала вывод, что вся компания — это кадеты инженерного направления.  
  
— Похоже, твои сокурсники отправляются куда-то провести вечер вне кампуса, — сказала она, вернувшись в комнату.  
  
Гейла лежала на кровати, глядя в стену. Она что-то буркнула, дав понять, что услышала, но так и не пошевелилась. «Прекрасно, — подумала Нийота. — Продолжай в том же духе».  
  
— Разве ты не собираешься пойти с ними? — Нийоте очень хотелось, чтобы ответ был «да». Получить их квартирку в свое полное распоряжение на весь вечер было чертовски приятной перспективой. Она могла бы скачать пару фильмов с развлекательного сервера и посмотреть их, жуя попкорн и картофельные чипсы. Она могла бы оставлять крошки на покрывале, если захочет. Настоящий рай.  
  
— Они приглашали, — ответила Гейла через секунду. — Я ответила «нет».  
  
Разочарование заставило Нийоту забыть об искусственной, специальной культивируемой вежливости.  
  
— Но почему? Только не говори, что предпочитаешь провести еще один дурацкий вечер, валяясь без дела и хандря. Если ты рассталась с кем-то, пора бы уже пережить это.  
  
— Ни с кем я не расставалась.  
  
— Тогда почему ты никогда никуда не ходишь? — раздраженно спросила Нийота.  
  
Гейла перекатилась на спину, и Нийота в шоке уставилась на влажные дорожки у нее на щеках. Гейла плакала.  
  
— Потому что у вас все постоянно что-то едят или пьют. И сейчас они пошли съесть этот круглый сырный хлеб, который вам так всем нравится...  
  
— Пицца, — автоматически поправила Нийота.  
  
— ... А потом они пойдут куда-нибудь, чтобы поглощать ферментированные напитки с сотней других людей, и вообще я там никого не знаю, потому что они все знакомятся, делая вместе эти отвратительные вещи, когда вы едите друг перед другом...  
  
— Мы называем это «ужин»... — сказала Нийота, но Гейла продолжала говорить:  
  
— А еще я должна принимать эти дурацкие подавители ферромонов, а у меня от них голова постоянно болит, и мне так не хватает моих клановых сестер, я была так счастлива попасть в Звездный флот, и все совсем не так как я думала, и я не могу... я просто... все должно было быть совсем по-другому...  
  
Наверное, Гейле было что еще добавить, но она громко всхлипнула и зарыдала, свернувшись на кровати в комочек в своей красной кадетской униформе.  
  
С минуту Нийота просто стояла рядом, не зная, что делать. Может быть, стоило пойти и позвать кого-нибудь из друзей Гейлы. Но она тут же поняла, что никого из них не знает — да и есть ли у Гейлы друзья? Поэтому она просто подошла к кровати соседки и присела рядом. Когда Гейла не отреагировала, Нийота протянула руку и мягко погладила ее по плечу.  
  
— Ну ладно тебе. Все нормально.  
  
— Не нормально, — сказала Гейла. Похоже, она полностью сдалась. — Матриарх моего клана была права: мне не следовало сюда прилетать.  
  
Родители Нийоты были взволнованны и горды, когда ее приняли в Звездный флот. В семье не все одобрили ее выбор: никто не ждал, что дочь скульптора и композитора выберет военную карьеру. Но мама и папа Нийоты поддержали ее во всем, и Нийота попыталась представить, как бы справилась, если бы у нее не было их поддержки. Она отошла и принесла коробку с платочками, протянув их Гейле. Та благодарно кивнула и высморкалась.  
  
— Слушай, а ты уже была в музее де Янга? — спросила ее Нийота. Гейла хлюпнула носом и моргнула, удивленная сменой темы.  
  
— Художественный музей? Нет.  
  
— Тогда давай сходим вместе. Ты и я. Прямо сейчас. Работа по семантике подождет до завтра.  
  
— Не знаю, — неуверенно произнесла Гейла. — Я не разбираюсь в живописи.  
  
— Честно говоря, я тоже, — сказала Нийота. — Но одно я знаю точно, в музее никому не позволено ни есть, ни пить.

 

 

 

***

  
  
— Отлично, — сказала Нийота, — твоя очередь.  
  
Гейла внимательно рассматривала полотно, висящее перед ней.  
  
— Ну ладно, я вижу булыжник. Камень, окруженный гигантскими плывущими треугольниками. Возможно, это символические плавающие треугольники.  
  
Нийота наклонила голову на бок, пытаясь понять смысл буйства красок и форм на картине.  
  
— А что, по-твоему, они символизируют?  
  
— Понятия не имею. Антагонистичные отношения художника с геометрическими фигурами, наверное. Может быть, какой-нибудь жестокий шестиугольник напугал его в детстве.  
  
Нийота рассмеялась, звук разнесся громким эхом по выставочному залу, и она торопливо замолчала. Можно было и не беспокоиться. В этот час в галерее почти никого не было кроме нее и Гейлы. Они гуляли по де Янгу, самому известному художественному музею Сан-Франциско за последние триста лет, и все шло гораздо лучше, чем она могла надеяться. Нийоте очень быстро стало понятно, что ни она, ни Гейла ничего не понимают в искусстве, и их натужные попытки вести серьезный разговор на тему быстро свелись к игре, в которой они пытались придумать самую странную трактовку картинам. Гейла справлялась лучше, чем Нийота, у нее оказалось забавное абсурдное чувство юмора, и Нийота смеялась за последние несколько часов больше, чем за все время с тех пор, как... вообще-то, с тех пор как она начала учиться в Академии.  
  
— Какой стыд, я ничего в этом не понимаю, — сказала Нийота, когда они переходили в следующий зал. — А ведь у меня папа скульптор, — добавила она, поясняя.  
  
— А остальные в твоем клане? Кто-нибудь из них в Звездном флоте?  
  
— Одна из кузин мамы, но я никогда с ней не встречалась.  
  
— Это ненормально, — начала Гейла, но замолчала, видимо, забеспокоившись, что сказанное ею может обидеть.  
  
— Что ненормально? — настояла Нийота. Гейла колебалась, но потом все же продолжила:  
  
— Странно, что есть члены клана, которых ты никогда даже не встречала. У нас ты не станешь жить отдельно от своего клана... разве что у тебя нет другого выбора.  
  
Нийота думала об этом. Гейла записалась в Звездный флот, зная, что это означает расставание с ее большой семьей на годы. Понятно, почему так мало орионцев решили служить. Это, должно быть, очень тяжелое решение.  
  
— А обычный клан — насколько он большой? Сколько людей в твоем?  
  
— У меня маленький клан, — ответила Гейла. — Всего двести пятьдесят три человека.  
  
— А нас в доме четверо, — сказала Нийота. — Теперь трое, вообще-то. Моя сестра переехала, когда вышла замуж. Мне ее очень не хватает. — Послания по голосвязи и визиты — замечательно, но это не то же самое, что быть с Элинах в одной комнате. Без нее дом стал таким пустым.  
  
— Да, — задумчиво подхватила Гейла. — Мне очень не хватает братьев и сестер из первого и второго круга. — Нийота хотела спросить еще что-нибудь о том, как устроены кланы на Орионе, но прежде чем она открыла рот, Гейла сказала: — Вот этого я не понимаю.  
  
Нийота проследила за взглядом Гейлы и обнаружила, что та смотрит на изображение мужчины и женщины, сплетающихся в страстном объятии. Видны были только головы и руки, остальные части тел были укутаны в богато украшенные одежды, прячущие их в чувственных складках. Женщина одной рукой прижимала ладонь мужчины, которую тот положил ей на щеку, а другой рукой обвивала его за шею, притягивая ближе, повернув голову, закрыв глаза, позволяя их губам встретиться.  
  
— Это известная картина, — пояснила Нийота. — Двадцатый век, художник Густав Климт. Называется «Поцелуй».  
  
— Я не понимаю, как вы можете иметь столько табу, касающихся секса, и при этом вешать картины, вроде этой, в музеях и приглашать людей приходить на них смотреть, — сказал Гейла. Ее лоб прорезали морщины. — Если бы в твоем обществе просто не говорили про секс, ну, это было бы странно, но, по крайней мере, просто. Но ведь это не так. Почему нормально вешать картины, как эта, на всеобщее обозрение и снимать на головид истории, в которых люди занимаются сексом, затем ссорятся из-за секса, а потом у них будет еще больше секса, но неправильно просто подойти к кому-нибудь и спросить, не хочет ли он с тобой трахнуться?  
  
Нийота не удержалась от вопроса.  
  
— Ты так и сделала?  
  
Гейла вздохнула, и Нийота приняла это как вероятное «да».  
  
— Я не понимаю, — продолжила Гейла. — Это же просто секс. Это здорово и приятно, а вы почему-то придаете этому такое больше значение.  
  
Нийота открыла было рот, чтобы объяснить, но поняла, что ответа у нее нет.  
  
— Похоже, существует целый свод правил, которые все тут знают, — заключила Гейла, — и каждый раз, как я думаю, что поняла, как это работает, что-то происходит, и я вижу, что ничего-то я не поняла.  
  
Нийота помолчала немного, представив, на что это было бы похоже, если бы она отправилась на Орион в Академию Звездного флота и была там единственной землянкой на целую планету. Возможно, местные были бы с ней дружелюбны поначалу, и приглашали ее присоединиться к своим понятно-каким-именно-оргиям, но она бы говорила «нет», потому что это слишком странно и некомфортно — отказаться от привычных установок и социальных норм, с которыми выросла. В конце концов, орионцы перестали бы приглашать и просто оставили ее одну.  
  
— Знаешь что, — медленно сказала Ниота, — если у тебя появятся вопросы на эту тему, можешь спрашивать у меня.  
  
Гейла смотрела в сторону, выражение ее лица стало потерянным.  
  
— Да, но я не хотела бы тебя случайно обидеть.  
  
Нийота передернула плечами.  
  
— Я, пожалуй... слишком бурно отреагировала в первый день.  
  
— Наверное, я тоже, — признала Гейла.  
  
Несколько секунд они молчали. Затем Нийота сказала:  
  
— Только не оглядывайся сразу, но у тебя за спиной натюрморт с фруктами.  
  
У Гейлы вытянулось лицо.  
  
— Дома, чтобы посмотреть на такие вещи, мне пришлось бы получить письменное разрешение от министра культуры.  
  
— Пойдем, — предложила Нийота, — поищем зал с обнаженкой.

 

 

 

***

  
  
— Целоваться на публике? — спросила Гейла.  
  
Нийота подумала секунду.  
  
— Нормально. Обычно. Поцелуй в щеку, или в руку, или с сомкнутыми губами — это нормально. Поцелуй с открытым ртом вызовет слишком много внимания.  
  
Гейла кивнула и что-то чиркнула стилусом в своем датападе, от усердия высунув кончик языка.  
  
— Секс на публике?  
  
— Нет. Нет, нет и еще раз нет.  
  
Рука Гейлы замерла.  
  
— Упс.  
  
Нийота хлопнула глазами.  
  
— Где?  
  
— Хм. Некоторое время нам придется пользоваться другой библиотекой.  
  
Нийота подхватила подушку со своей кровати и кинула ее через комнату.  
  
— Мне нравилась библиотека антропологии!  
  
Гейла поймала подушку и подложила ее себе под голову, откинувшись на кровати.  
  
— И, пожалуй, будет разумно избегать планетарные научные лаборатории тоже.  
  
В отместку Нийота открыла тумбочку у кровати, достала яблоко, которое хранила как раз для таких ситуаций, и с хрустом впилась в него зубами.  
  
Гейла изобразила рвотный позыв.  
  
— Эй! Это возмутительно! Меня сейчас стошнит!  
  
Нийота ухмыльнулась и откусила еще раз.

 

 

 

***

  
  
Гейла, конечно, не ела в столовой Академии. Она питалась где-то еще, и Нийота благоразумно не спрашивала где. Она подозревала, что поинтересоваться подобным было бы аналогично вопросу, как именно землянин предпочитает мастурбировать.  
  
Но хотя Гейла и не была рядом, чтобы показать свое отвращение к совместной еде, Нийота, видимо, начала перенимать ее вкусы — самую малость, — потому что каким-то образом обеды для нее стали не тем, чем раньше.  
  
Ничего особенного, просто маленькие детали, на самом-то деле, которые несколько месяцев назад просто ускользали от ее внимания. К примеру, кадет командного направления, который всегда сидел около окна, любил разговаривать с полным ртом, и Нийота видела, как маленькие кусочки непрожеванной пищи появляются между его губ, поблескивая в солнечном свете. Или другой кадет, что носил бородку, всегда умудрялся оставить крошки, застрявшие между его носом и верхней губой. Даже те, кто ел аккуратно, ее раздражали: как аурелианка, которая тратила в два раза больше времени, чтобы очистить свои мандибулы от еды, чем на сам процесс.  
  
С какого-то момента Нийота стала тщательней выбирать, с кем садиться за стол.  
  
— Не возражаете, если я здесь сяду, коммандер Спок?  
  
Он сидел в одиночестве за одним из самых дальних столов. Она подозревала, что единственный вулканский инструктор выбрал это место подальше от толпы одновременно и под влиянием своей культуры, и из-за того, что в море кадетов в красном он слишком выделялся, одетый в униформу офицера. К тому же, Спок, благодаря самоконтролю и самодостаточности, растворялся в окружении, и если бы он не был инструктором в старших фонологических классах (которые Нийота уже вписала в список обязательных для прохождения), она бы даже не посмотрела дважды в его направлении. Было немного любопытно, ест ли он один по собственному выбору или потому, что большинство воспринимает легкую беседу с вулканцем как тяжелый труд. Но остальные три свободных места были за столом, где болерианец ел живых слизней, высасывая их из кожицы, и Нийота хоть и понимала, что никакого запрета на подобное не существует, но определенно этот запрет стоило бы ввести, по крайней мере для еды на публике.  
  
Спок посмотрел на нее, и выражение его лица смягчилось.  
  
— Здесь нет зарезервированных мест, вы можете садиться, куда пожелаете. Было бы нелогично с моей стороны возражать.  
  
Нийота решила, что это «да». Она села напротив него, остальные четыре места оставались свободными. Она начала есть салат, с облегчением понимая, что вулканец ест настолько аккуратно, как она и надеялась, используя нож, чтобы отрезать маленькие кусочки слегка прожаренных овощей, прежде чем положить их в рот с такой точностью, словно проводит военную операцию.  
  
— Что-то вас смущает, кадет?  
  
О-о. Нийота поняла, что пялилась на него.  
  
— Прошу прощения, — сказала она. — Моя соседка по комнате — орионка. У них довольно странные социальные табу, касающиеся еды, и, кажется, они на меня повлияли.  
  
— Вы используете слово «странные», оценивая культуру вашей соседки, и это неуместно. Я знаю, что орионское общество не разделяет сексуальные запреты, существующие в большинстве галактических культур. Без сомнения, есть аспекты человеческого поведения, которые показались бы «странными» на Орионе.  
  
— Хоть записывай, — сказала Нийота. Спок приподнял бровь.  
  
— Я неясно выразился?  
  
— Нет, это... — Нийота замолчала. — Это просто выражение. Я согласилась с вами.  
  
— А. Понятно. — Спок продолжил говорить, аккуратно нарезая большой овощ на тарелке на равные по форме и размеру кусочки. — Проведите мысленную параллель между поглощением пищи и сексуальной активностью. Оба процесса — необходимая биологическая функция. Оба доставляют физическое удовольствие.  
  
— И оба не слишком аппетитны, если начинать думать, что именно происходит в процессе.  
  
Спок помолчал. Если бы Нийота не была уверена, что такого быть не может, то решила бы, что на его лице появилась заинтересованность.  
  
— Это высказывание... заслуживает внимания.  
  
— То есть вы считаете, что либо все культурные табу странные, либо никакое из них не может быть так охарактеризовано.  
  
— Я считаю, что сложно наладить успешные дипломатические отношения с расой, если воспринимать ее культурные нормы как смешные или не стоящие внимания.  
  
Нийота медленно кивнула, обдумывая.  
  
— Нужно понимать культуру, а не только язык. Универсальный транслятор может перевести прямое значение слов с одного языка на другой, но он ничего не скажет о культурном контексте, спрятанном за ними.  
  
— Верно. И универсальный транслятор не идеален и не избавлен от ошибок. Он может дать единственный перевод на Стандарт группы слов, имеющих разные нюансы в оригинальном языке. К примеру, это блюдо _vekh_ , которое я ем, — он показал на тарелку перед ним. — На Вулкане оно было бы приготовлено из шести разных корнеплодов. Рецепт, используемый на кухне Академии, включает единственный корнеплод, потому что названия всех шести разновидностей переведены на стандарт одним термином. Результат... — он помолчал и закончил: — Довольно неудовлетворительный.  
  
— Я слышала, есть замечательный вулканский ресторан в Хейт-Эшбери, — сказала Нийота и тут же пожалела, потому что это прозвучало, словно она флиртует. И да, за этой строгой стрижкой и разлетающимися под острым углом бровями был симпатичный мужчина, но он, ко всему прочему, являлся офицером и к тому же вулканцем. О чем она только думала! Торопливо она добавила: — Простите, коммандер, я не хотела вас оскорбить...  
  
Спок посмотрел на нее слегка озадаченно.  
  
— Почему я должен оскорбиться из-за того, что вы порекомендовали мне ресторан?  
  
Нийота с облегчением выдохнула.  
  
— Не должны. — Очевидно, то, что большинство людей воспринимало как вулканскую заносчивость, было просто отсутствием знаний о земных социальных нормах. Возможно, Спок, как и Гейла, был смущен некоторыми земными обычаями.  
  
Закончив обедать, Спок поднялся и взял поднос, чтобы отнести его к мойке.  
  
— У меня занятие в 1400. Я должен идти.  
  
— Конечно, — сказал Нийота и добавила: — Надеюсь, я не сильно вас побеспокоила за обедом.  
  
— Напротив, — сказал Спок. — Я нахожу нашу дискуссию довольно стимулирующей. Благодарю вас за компанию.

 

 

 

***

  
  
— О-о-о! — сказал Гейла, — ты его _стимулируешь!_  
  
Она лежала рядом с Нийотой на полотенце, что они расстелили на крыше общежития Сурак. Строго говоря, на крышу нельзя было выходить, но работающей защиты от проникновения не было. Нийота полулежала, опершись на локоть, просматривая заметки, сохраненные на датападе за день, добавляя теги и категории, чтобы потом было легче ориентироваться. Гейла только что вернулась из бассейна и красила ногти на ногах в ярко-синий цвет. Ее влажные красные волосы свободно падали на обнаженные плечи, купальник она сняла, чтобы высушить его на солнце, а одеть что-нибудь взамен даже не подумала. Отсутствие сексуальных табу отменяло все запреты, касающиеся обнажения. Поначалу это немного отвлекало, но со временем Нийота поняла, что практически не обращает внимания. К сожалению, нельзя было сказать того же про остальных кадетов Академии — парней и значительного количества девушек, — поэтому вне их общей комнаты Гейла неохотно ограничивала свое желание раздеться, позволяя себе подобное только на крыше общежития.  
  
Гейла многозначительно подмигнула, Нийота шлепнула краем полотенца по ее голой ноге.  
  
— Заткнись.  
  
Но Гейла не собиралась так запросто сдаваться.  
  
— Хочешь заняться с ним сексом?  
  
— Нет! — мгновенно отреагировала Нийота. Гейла сделала выразительные глаза, и Нийота вздохнула: она уже уяснила, что Гейла являлась безошибочным детектором, если речь заходила о сексуальном притяжении. Возможно, это был результат отсутствия влияния запутанных человеческих социальных норм.  
  
— Ну ладно, да, допустим. Но в моей культуре это не так просто. Мы должны хотя бы сперва пообедать вместе. Ой, прости, — добавила она, когда Гейла поморщилась, и сама Нийота поняла, что именно сказала. В попытке сменить тему она спросила:— Ты не хочешь намазаться солнцезащитным кремом?  
  
— Ни за что, — ответила Гейла. — Я стараюсь как можно больше находиться под солнцем, а не наоборот. Иначе мой фотосинтез будет недостаточным.  
  
Нийота открыла рот ответить, застыла и мысленно прокрутила фразу в голове, как в записи.  
  
— Ты... фотосинтез?  
  
— А что это такое, по-твоему? Зеленая краска? — спросила Гейла, шлепнув себя по бедру.  
  
— Это... хлорофилл? — недоверчиво предположила Нийота. — Погоди секундочку. Я думала, орионцы млекопитающие.  
  
— Они самые. Это символическая связь. Я — частично мох на клеточном уровне. Около четверти необходимой мне энергии я получаю от солнца.  
  
— Поэтому ты столько времени проводишь без одежды, — осознала Нийота.  
  
— Именно, и мне это нравится. — Гейла вытянулась еще немножко, чтобы каждая клеточка ее кожи купалась в лучах послеполуденного солнца. Она выглядела сонной и довольной, как человек после сытного обеда, и Нийота пыталась представить, на что это похоже, получать солнечную энергию прямо в собственное тело, через кожу. Ничего удивительного, что у орионцев образовались табу, связанные с едой — должно быть, по сравнению с этим процесс поглощения пищи кажется грязным и неэффективным. Гейла перекатилась на живот и стала красить ногти на руках, счастливо мурлыкая какой-то мотивчик, пока солнце ласкало теплом ее поясницу.  
  
— Значит, ты хочешь заняться сексом с симпатичным вулканцем. Остается только один важный вопрос: хочет ли он заняться с тобой сексом.  
  
— Я не знаю. Мы только один раз разговаривали.  
  
— Ну так спроси его.  
  
— Он вулканец, — сказал Нийота. — У них еще более странное отношение к сексу, чем у людей. Ты в курсе, что медики Звездного флота не изучают репродуктивную биологию вулканцев? Высшее вулканское командование запретило. Сами вулканцы, возможно, даже не в курсе, откуда берутся дети.  
  
— Почему в этом краю галактики все помешаны на сексе? — Гейла махнула кисточкой с лаком, подчеркивая вопрос. — Все были бы куда счастливее, если бы просто приняли все как есть. Ой, вот ведь _жрань_ , — выругалась она, когда капля синего лака упала с кисточки на полотенце.  
  
— Говорит женщина, для которой обед — оскорбление, — сказала Нийота.  
  
— Только три слова: макароны с сыром, — откликнулась Гейла. — Я все сказала.

 

 

 

***

  
  
Но прежде чем переспать со Споком — или поужинать с ним, или даже просто узнать его получше, — нужно было решить другую серьезную задачу: найти его, потому что он просто испарился.  
  
Спок перестал появляться на своем излюбленном месте в столовой, и через неделю группа шумных телларитов оккупировала стол. Нийота не придала этому большого значения, пока не подслушала разговор между парой кадетов четвертого курса, занимающихся фонологией. По их словам, он уже несколько недель отменял уроки, и теперь его заменяет другой учитель. Она порасспрашивала о нем немного, не привлекая внимания, но никто, похоже, не знал, что случилось. Прошло три недели, а Нийота так и не встретила Спока и не знала, что произошло, поэтому она решила взять дело в свои руки.  
  
Просидев в коридоре до окончания лекции в старшей фонологической группе, Нийота дождалась, когда последний кадет покинет класс, после чего вошла.  
  
Заменяющий Спока профессор, синекожй лысый болианин, собирал учебные материалы.  
  
— Лингвистика для первого курса в другом помещении, — сказал он, когда Нийота подошла ближе.  
  
— Я знаю, — ответила она. — Я хотела спросить о коммандере Споке. Я слышала, что он передал свои классы, и я беспокоилась... — она не знала, что сказать. «Я беспокоилась, все ли с ним в порядке» прозвучало бы слишком лично и странно по отношению к тому, кого она едва знала. — Я планировала взять его курс по фонологии со следующего семестра и хотела бы знать, будет ли он преподавать.  
  
— Если бы я знал, — ответил профессор, не отрываясь от электронного планировщика, который держал в руках. — Мистер Спок нездоров — уже несколько недель.  
  
Это было неожиданно. Нийота не могла представить вулканца, которого скосило простудой или еще чем похожим.  
  
— Его лечат?  
  
— О да.  
  
Нийота почувствовала волну облегчения, которое тут же улетучилось, когда он продолжил:  
  
— Доктора на его планете быстро поймут, в чем дело, я уверен.  
  
— Он должен вернуться на Вулкан?  
  
В ответ она получила пожатие плеч.  
  
— Вы знаете вулканцев, они так сильно пекутся о секретности, когда дело доходит до их биологии. Ваше беспокойство мило, кадет, но мне кажется, вам лучше было бы направить энергию непосредственно на учебу. — С этими словами он вышел из помещения, хмурясь над своим расписанием.

 

 

 

***

  
  
Нийота только однажды была в госпитале при Академии флота, когда ей пришлось проходить предварительные тесты, и теперь была вынуждена много раз останавливаться и запрашивать медицинский компьютерный центр, чтобы выяснить, куда идти, получая ответы, начитанные ровным безэмоциональным женским голосом. Когда Нийота наконец нашла правильную палату, она остановилась перед пультом медсестры, прежде чем войти.  
  
— Я к коммандеру Споку.  
  
— Вы первая, — ответила сестра. — Проходите, он не спит.  
  
Спок сидел на кровати, когда Нийота вошла в комнату. Он не выглядел удивленным — удивление, как подозревала Нийота, было у вулканцев в запретном списке, — но вопросительно приподнял бровь.  
  
— Кадет. Это... неожиданно. Пожалуйста, присаживайтесь.  
  
Он показал ей рукой на стул у кровати — движение получилось неловким и неточным. Он и вправду болен, поняла Нийота. Она села, отметив про себя, каким пустым кажется помещение, в котором нет ни открыток с пожелания выздоровления, ни маленьких подарков, которые обычно встречаешь в палатах у болеющих землян.  
  
— Как вы себя чувствуете?  
  
— Я впервые болею с тех пор, как вышел из детского возраста, и должен признать, что этот опыт не кажется мне приятным, — сказал Спок.  
  
В его голосе прозвучала досада, и Нийота не сдержала улыбки.  
  
— Никто не любит болеть.  
  
— Верно.  
  
— Я слышала, что вы возвращаетесь на Вулкан, — начала Нийота.— Вы вернетесь к следующему семестру?  
  
— Не знаю. Если диагноз будет поставлен, и меня вылечат, я, безусловно, вернусь. Однако моя физиология... в некотором смысле уникальна, и представляет большую сложность, чем у других вулканцев. Моя болезнь случилась во время первого длительного пребывания вдалеке от Вулкана. Логично предположить, что это не случайность.  
  
— Вы думаете, что-то на Земле заставляет вас чувствовать себя плохо? Вроде аллергена?  
  
— Или, возможно, недостаток чего-нибудь, — сказал Спок. — Если этот сценарий верен, мне придется пересмотреть планы на дальнейшую карьеру. Будет довольно сложно служить в Звездном флоте, если я не могу покинуть Вулкан на довольно значительный период. Есть... определенная ирония в подобном исходе. — Он прикрыл глаза, произнося это. Выглядел он, словно у него кончились силы, лицо было опавшим и невыразительным. Его тон, однако, отдавал горечью и поражением, что сказало Нийоте все, что ей нужно было знать. Спок, должно быть, тоже отдавал себе в этом отчет, потому что произнес:  
  
— Вы должны меня простить, кадет. Мне довольно сложно поддерживать эмоциональную дисциплину в данный момент.  
  
Про себя Нийота подумала, что нет ничего странного, если кто-то не в состоянии справиться с эмоциями, когда перед ним маячит конец собственной карьеры по медицинским показаниям.  
  
— Я прошу вас уйти, я хотел бы отдохнуть, — сказал Спок. — Моя выносливость в последнее время сильно уменьшилась.  
  
— Конечно, — ответила Нийота, вставая.  
  
У двери она задержалась.  
  
— Мне было приятно пообедать с вами. Когда вы вернетесь, может быть, мы сможем повторить.  
  
— Это было бы приемлемо, — сказал Спок и открыл глаза. — Вы до сих пор не сказали, как вас зовут.  
  
— Нийота Ухура.  
  
— Вы не обязаны были приходить, кадет Ухура. Но ваш визит... был мне приятен.  
  
Нийота улыбнулась.  
  
— Рада это слышать, мистер Спок.

 

 

 

 

***

  
  
Нийота остановилась и просканировала раскинувшийся перед ними пейзаж, чувствуя себя маленькой и незначительной под огромными распахнутыми небесами.  
  
— Ты уверена, что мы идем в правильном направлении?  
  
Гейла посмотрела в карту, которую держала в руках.  
  
— Хм. Очень может быть.  
  
— Дай я посмотрю. — Нийота взяла карту и стала ее изучать, затем вытащила компас из кармана полевой куртки и сверила с направлением, в котором они шли.  
  
— Нам нужно туда, — сказала она, показывая рукой.  
  
— Ну прекрасно. Еще одна гора, — вздохнула Гейла. — Признайся честно, тебе же хочется использовать коммуникатор и связаться с базой. Можно было бы попросить прислать за нами транспорт, потому что мы заблудились.  
  
— Тогда нам не засчитают тест, — напомнила Нийота.  
  
— Ой, я как-нибудь это переживу.  
  
— Тебе все равно придется его пройти. Ты не можешь окончить первый курс и так и не научиться ориентироваться на незнакомой местности без помощи кого-либо. Что ты будешь делать, если тебя отправят в десант в первый день службы?  
  
— Пойду за кем-нибудь, кто знает, куда идти, — сказала Гейла, и Нийота рассмеялась.  
  
— Пошли. Передохнем на вершине.  
  
Гейла бурчала, но шла следом, и через полчаса подъема они оказались на вершине гряды. Отсюда открывался превосходный вид. Земля была перенаселенной планетой, но здесь, в самом центре парка Йеллоустоун, было легко поверить, что они исследуют новый нетронутый мир. Нийота вздрогнула при этой мысли и вообразила, насколько сильнее должны быть ощущения, когда ты знаешь, что это правда, а не часть тренировки по ориентированию.  
  
Гейла присела на плоский камень, чтобы передохнуть, а Нийота вытащила фляжку с водой и выпила глоток, не забыв отвернуться от Гейлы, чтобы та ее не видела. Желудок урчал. Они блуждали в горах с самого раннего утра, и им еще предстояло преодолеть немаленький путь.  
  
— Отличное место для пикника, — сказала она не подумав.  
  
— Пикник?  
  
Конечно, Гейла не знала этого термина. Нийота поморщилась, понимая, что придется объяснять.  
  
— Это означает — принимать пищу на свежем воздухе.  
  
Гейла покачала головой.  
  
— Какой разврат, — сказала она, но, казалось, ее это больше забавляет, чем раздражает. Что позволило Нийоте подвести разговор к неловкой теме необходимости пообедать.  
  
Она скинула свой рюкзак, открыла его и вытащила обернутый фольгой съедобный паек.  
  
— Кстати о разврате...  
  
— Да, — кивнула Гейла, — я тоже.  
  
Нийота привыкла воспринимать это как ближайший аналог признания наличия у подруги чувства голода. Гейла открыла свой рюкзак и достала точно такой же пакет, завернутый в фольгу, взяв его в руки с большим дискомфортом, чем если бы это была активированная звуковая граната. Она пару раз покрутила его в руках, не открывая.  
  
Наступил черед Нийоты кое-что предпринять. Она огляделась и заметила недалеко от них крупный валун. Он был достаточно большим, чтобы она запросто могла спрятаться за него, к тому же он давал защиту от солнца и укрывал от ветра.  
  
— Я вернусь через десять минут, — сказала она, вставая.  
  
Позади нее Гейла произнесла:  
  
— Тебе не обязательно уходить.  
  
Нийота остановилась и повернулся, уверенная, что плохо поняла.  
  
— В тот день, когда мы пошли в музей, — тихо начала Гейла, — я решила все бросить и вернуться домой. Моя клановая мать не хотела, чтобы я вступала в Звездный флот. Перед тем как я уехала, она прочитала мне целую лекцию. Она сказала, что земляне отвратительные жевуны, что они заставят меня принимать лекарства, которые изменят естественную химию моего тела, что они считают всех орионцев рабами или работорговцами и ненавидят нас за это, — она чуть пожала плечами и грустно улыбнулась. — Я думала, она пытается меня напугать, но когда я оказалась здесь, то поняла, что она совершенно права во всем. Но она не сказала мне... что клан может быть там, где ты решишь, что он есть. А принимать пищу со своим кланом можно. Так что... ты можешь есть со мной.  
  
Нийота не могла найти слов, пытаясь осмыслить, что Гейла только что предложила. Затем медленно сказала:  
  
— Если ты не против.  
  
— Я не против, — ответила Гейла.  
  
Нийота кивнула и вернулась, чтобы сесть рядом в Гейлой на плоском камне. Она дождалась, пока медленно и очень аккуратно Гейла начнет разворачивать свою порцию, и только тогда развернула свою, следуя инструкциям по активированию саморазогрева. Контейнер загудел у нее в руках, и, когда минуту спустя она открыла крышку, вкуснейший запах поднявшегося пара заставил ее рот наполниться слюной. Качеству еды было далеко до ресторанного, но после утренних физических нагрузок этого и не требовалось.  
  
Было трудно удержаться и не наброситься на еду, но Нийота заставила себя подождать, пока не увидела, что Гейла использует небольшой предмет, похожий на шпажку, чтобы наколоть что-то в собственном контейнере. Она вытащила это «что-то» — маленький белый кубик, напоминающий тофу. Нийота отвернулась до того, как Гейла положила его в рот, и больше не смотрела. Она очень проголодалась, но заставила себя откусывать понемногу и прожевывать и глотать как можно тише. Они сидели рядом, ели свои рационы в молчании под солнцем в окружении дикой природы на самой плотнонаселенной планете Федерации, и Нийота думала, что это самое странное и самое нормальное, что с ней когда-либо происходило.  
  
Закончив есть, Нийота убрала пустой контейнер. Когда она посмотрела снова, Гейла уже сидела на камне, глядя в небо.  
  
— Как далеко нам еще идти?  
  
Нийота взглянула на карту.  
  
— Еще двадцать километров.  
  
— Лучше тогда поддержать уровень энергии на максимуме, — сказала Гейла. Она начала стаскивать свою куртку, а затем спросила:  
— Ты не против, если я...  
  
Нийота махнула рукой.  
  
— Конечно нет.  
  
Не прошло и минуты, как Гейла купалась в солнечных лучах, подставляя им свою окрашенную хлорофиллом кожу от корней волос до подошвы ступней.  
  
— О-о-о-о, — сказала она счастливо, — как же хорошо! Честное слово, качество света здесь гораздо выше. — Она пошевелила пальцами ног. — Ты еще увидишься со Споком до того, как он улетит?  
  
— Сомневаюсь. «Каролина» улетает на Вулкан сегодня. Скорее всего, он уже на корабле.  
  
— Да, это _тухляк_ , — сказал Гейла с чувством. Это был вульгаризм в Стандарте, который она с энтузиазмом использовала, хотя Нийота подозревала, что Гейла вкладывает немного другой подтекст, когда произносит это слово.  
  
— Да, — согласилась Нийота. Она почувствовала укол чего-то вроде сожаления при мысли, что, возможно, никогда больше не увидит Спока, и это было странно, учитывая, что она его почти не знала. Но даже после их короткого разговора она ощущала беспокойство за него, и было очень жаль, что ей не представился шанс узнать его получше. Странно, как все складывается — легкий щелчок пальцев Фортуны оправляет жизни кружить в новом направлении. Если бы имя Гейлы транскрибировали на Стандарт иначе, если бы Маза согласилась переселить Нийоту в другую комнату, как она и просила, если бы Спок не был вынужден оставить карьеру до того, как она, собственно, началась, из-за какой-то мелочи на Земле, которая вызывала его болезнь...  
  
_«Или, возможно, недостаток чего-нибудь»_  
  
Нийота застыла. Она смотрела на Гейлу достаточно долго, чтобы орионка обратила на это внимание.  
  
— Нийота, что-то случилось?  
  
Нийота ткнула в нее пальцем.  
  
— Если ты не сможешь находиться под солнцем, ты заболеешь.  
  
— Ну вообще-то да, — согласилась Гейла. — Световая недостаточность довольно распространенная болезнь. Ты устаешь, и настроение портится, так что приходится больше проводить времени под прямыми лучами, пока тебе не станет лучше.  
  
Нийота встала.  
  
— Я знаю, что не так со Споком, — с воодушевлением произнесла она. — Вставай. Мы возвращаемся, немедленно. Я позвоню и попрошу, чтобы нас забрали.  
  
Она достала коммуникатор.  
  
— Погоди, погоди! — Гейла вскочила на ноги. — Нам же придется проходить тест заново!  
  
— Ты же сказала, что не против.  
  
— Это было до того, как я подумала, что мне все равно придется его закончить!  
  
— Гейла... — Нийота замолчала. — Представь, что бы ты чувствовала, если бы тебе пришлось бросить Звездный флот.  
  
На мгновение Гейла задумалась, затем кивнула.  
  
— Ну ладно, я переживу один проваленный тест. Но ты обязана мне все объяснить, хорошо?  
  
— Позже, сейчас нет времени, — сказала Нийота, настраивая коммуникатор на экстренный канал, тот самый, который они имели право использовать, только если хотели прервать тренировку.  
  
— Возможно, «Каролина» сейчас покидает орбиту.  
  
— Ладно, будешь мне должна, — сказала Гейла, складывая руки на груди, и нахмурилась. — И чего ты ждешь? Ты же сказала, что у нас нет времени.  
  
— Чтобы одеться, всегда есть время.  
  
— А, — сказала Гейла. — Хорошо.  
  
  
  
(НЕДЕЛЮ СПУСТЯ)  
  
— Могу я к вам присоединиться, кадет Ухура?  
  
Нийота подняла глаза от еды и увидела Спока, стоящего по другую сторону стола в столовой Академии.  
  
— Было бы нелогично с моей стороны возражать, — ответила она. Спок посмотрел на нее, и на секунду Нийота подумала, что ей придется объяснять, что она по-дружески его поддразнивает. Но он кивнул, поставил поднос на стол и занял место напротив нее.  
  
— Вы выглядите лучше, чем в последний раз, когда я вас видела, — сказала она, и это было правдой. Неделю назад он лежал на ангтигравитационных носилках, на которых его должны были транспортировать на «Каролину», а потом на Вулкан.  
  
— Я все еще чувствую себя немного вялым, — признал Спок, — но мое состояние улучшается с каждым днем. — Он достал маленькую бутылочку и открутил крышку. Налив небольшое количество тягучей зеленой жидкости в ложку, он проглотил содержимое. Нийота была уверена, что не вообразила промелькнувшую на его лице гримасу отвращения. Даже вулканцам не нравилось принимать лекарства.  
  
Она подтолкнула свой нетронутый стакан с фруктовым соком через стол.  
  
— Вот. Выпейте, это поможет избавиться от привкуса.  
  
Он взял стакан и сделал глоток.  
  
— Удивительно, какой глубокий эффект на состояние тела может оказать недостаток одной-единственной аминокислоты. — Он помолчал секунду. — Я должен признать, что впечатлен тем, что кадет с коммуникационного направления справился с постановкой правильного диагноза, когда квалифицированные врачи ничего не могли сделать.  
  
— Мне повезло, — сказала Нийота. — И я не ставила медицинский диагноз, я просто указала, что у вас проблемы... с переводом.  
  
Спок приподнял бровь.  
  
— Это один из вариантов трактовки. Если бы я осознал, что отсутствие точного перевода названия специфических ингредиентов вулканских блюд повлияет на качество изготовленной пищи, что в ней будет недоставать важных для моего здоровья элементов, я бы, вероятно, более требовательно относился к вкусу еды.  
  
Нийота смотрела на него секунду, пытаясь решить, неужели он и вправду пошутил. Лицо Спока ничего не выражало, но, с другой стороны, кто лучше вулканцев умеет держать лицо?  
  
— Кроме того, — продолжил Спок, — на полноценного вулканца подобный недостаток элементов не оказал бы столь сильный эффект, как на меня. Врачи очень старались, их нельзя обвинять в том, что они чего-то не знали, потому что у них не было доступа к полной информации о вулканской физиологии. Возможно, это хороший урок для нас: больше общения между различными культурами всегда желательно.  
  
— Да, — согласился Нийота. — Я пришла к такому же выводу.  
  
— Который подводит мне к цели этого разговора, — продолжил Спок. — Кадет Ухура, я у вас в долгу.  
  
Нийота покачала головой.  
  
— Врачи на Вулкане поняли бы, что случилось с вами, сразу же, как только вы долетели.  
  
— Но не раньше, чем я был бы вынужден отказаться от своей должности в Академии, по крайней мере, до конца этого учебного года. Я действительно очень благодарен. — Он сделал паузу. — Я говорил с вашей соседкой по комнате, кадетом Уху.  
  
«О-о», — подумала Нийота. Она попыталась представить общение между Споком и Гейлой, и ей не удалось придумать ни единого сценария, который не был бы до тошноты смущающим для всех участников.  
  
— Правда? — спросила она максимально нейтрально.  
  
— Я спросил у нее, как принято поступать в подобном случае.  
  
«О нет», — Нийота пыталась не поморщиться. Глубоко вздохнув, она сказала:  
  
— Вы знаете, орионская культура... в ней принято выражать эмоции через ... хм... физические контакты...  
  
Спок продолжил:  
  
— Она предположила, что я мог бы пригласить вас на ужин.  
  
Нийота замерла.  
  
— Ужин?  
  
— Мне стало известно из достоверных источников, что в городе есть превосходный вулканский ресторан, — лицо Спока было серьезно, но в уголках глаз появились крохотные морщинки. Он же смеется, поняла Нийота, он просто над ней смеется! — Он называется _Yem-tukh Nar-tor’i_. Что на стандарте означает...  
  
— Приемлемая еда, — перевела Нийота. Ну конечно, как же иначе. Как еще мог бы называться вулканский ресторан?  
  
Всего этого вместе было чересчур. Она засмеялась, прикрыв рот рукой, чтобы приглушить звук, отчего смех превратился в фырканье.  
  
— Ой... я... простите, коммандер Спок, — сказала она, отсмеявшись. Он смотрел на нее с недоумением, наверное, приступ веселья был для него столь же странным, как и прочие проявления эмоций, с которыми ему приходилось сталкиваться ежедневно.  
  
— Мы все странные, да? Земляне, вулканцы, орионцы, все мы, с нашими непонятными обычаями, которые мы не можем объяснить даже себе. Но мы продолжаем пытаться понять друг друга, так или иначе. Разве это не странно? Разве не ... — она замолчала, не в силах придумать правильное слово.  
  
— Лично я, — сказал Спок, — всегда находил это восхитительным.  
  
— Восхитительно, — согласилась Нийота. Она наклонилась вперед, поставила локти на стол и положила подбородок на сложенные ладони.  
  
— Мистер Спок, давайте пообедаем.


End file.
